


BL/吃兔兔

by Ruzzxxx



Category: Ruzz, Ruzzxxx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 09:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruzzxxx/pseuds/Ruzzxxx
Summary: *专情老板攻x纯情少爷受*写着自己爽*有好多车(8





	1. 001

三年的艰苦在这里落下帷幕，程哲走出考场后，觉得脚步都变得轻快起来。

程哲心里正盘算着高考之后这段时间去哪里潇洒，却不料有人将手臂搭上了他的肩膀。

"哥们儿，去喝两杯不。"熟悉的声音从耳边传来。

这个人叫易坤，是程哲高中时期的死对头，严谨一点的说法应该是"程哲是易坤单方面的死对头"。

程哲哼笑一声，没好气地说："谁跟你是哥们儿，撒手。"

高中三年，就因为自己文化课成绩总在他之上，他就跟他作对足足作了三年，现在毕业了就来跟他称兄道弟了，他早干嘛去了。

易坤也不恼，笑眼咪咪地带着讨好的口吻跟程哲解释："三年了，毕业以后我也不想再这么幼稚，所以就想请你去喝一杯，化解我们之间僵硬的关系。"

程哲不是小气的人，听了易坤的说辞，也没起疑，便欣然接受了，"一笑泯恩仇"的行为作风听上去感觉还不错。

易坤领着程哲来到一间规模庞大、装潢华丽的酒吧。

这是这个城市里最为豪华且名气还不小的gay吧，当然，gay吧不会在门口注明自己是gay吧，只是委婉地写了个"speical love"，不过这些程哲都没有看见。

程哲与易坤入座后，程哲抬头看了眼酒水单，除了价目外其他的都看不懂，他有些茫然地看向易坤。

易坤笑了笑，向他眨了眨眼，转头向酒保说了自己的需求："请给我朋友来一杯你们这里的招牌酒水。"

酒保眼神在程哲和易坤间回转，留下一个意味深长的眼神，他露出招牌笑容请他们稍等，便转身为他们调酒去了。

酒保的调酒速度很快，不一会儿就将调好的酒水递给了他。

酒水是浅蓝色的，有点像海水的颜色，玻璃杯壁纂着花纹，折射着吧台昏暗的灯光，如同一件工艺品，煞是好看。

程哲尝了一口这蓝色的液体，味甜，酒精味略淡，唇齿间似是裹着丝丝柔情蜜意，不仅醉人而且醉神。

一杯过后，程哲又向酒保索要了一杯，因为这个味道让人留恋，喝完之后忍不住还想再享用一杯。

不知多少杯过后，程哲已经处于晕乎乎的状态了，他能听见易坤在叫他，可他有心无力，只想趴在吧台上好好睡一觉。

易坤见程哲已经喝醉，一反之前热情的态度露出一副诡计得逞的奸诈轻蔑的笑容。他也学着程哲趴在吧台上，在他耳边徐徐吹风："你醉了，我也不知道你家在哪，干脆今晚就在外面过夜算了吧。"

程哲动了动尚存一分清明的脑子，发现这里与自己家距离并不近，自己也不想在醉醺醺的状态下遭受一路颠簸，于是他赞同了易坤的提议，微微点了点头，带着厚重鼻音轻轻地"嗯"了一声。

易坤坐直身子，轻笑着付了酒钱，架着程哲去了附近最好的一家酒店，既然是最后一次报复，怎么也要卯足劲，狠狠地坑他一把，所以在酒店前台跟前台小姐登记入住时，不仅身份证用的是程哲本人的，就连银行卡刷的也是程哲的，因为程哲喝醉脑袋不清明，还让易坤无意的套到了他的银行卡密码。

就在易坤架着程哲跨进电梯那刻，程哲似乎又恢复了一丝清明，轻轻地推开了易坤，把他隔在电梯门口，他还朝电梯门外的易坤摆摆手："我自己可以的，你先回去吧。"

话音刚落，电梯门缓缓关上，直到楼层数字开始上升的时候，易坤才反应过来。他撇了撇嘴，把玩着手上套来的银行卡，掏出手机，在通讯录列表里找到要找的对象，按下了拨打键。

程哲出了电梯，摇摇晃晃地寻找房间，可是醉得厉害，他连站稳都觉得很困难，而且心底还渐渐地升起了一窜燥热的火，他无法，半脱了衣服，将衣服虚挂在手臂处，扶着墙壁缓缓前行。

他手里拿着房间的卡片，每走过一扇门，他都会先对照房门上的号码是否与手里的房卡号一致，于是程哲持续这一行为走过半条走廊，都没有找到他自己的房间号。

程哲有些困倦地停下脚步，身子倚靠着墙壁，思索着要不在这走廊上凑合一夜算了，这么想着，他的眼皮沉重地垂下。

不知过了多久，一阵急促的脚步声打碎了程哲的梦，他恍惚听见在脚步声靠近自己时，却又停了下来，不过程哲没有搭理，兀自睡自己的大觉。

忽然，程哲一侧手腕被用力抓住，紧接着又被用力一扯，后又落到一个温热的怀抱里。程哲本来就喝得晕乎乎了，这一遭下来更是晕上加晕，眼睛吃力地睁开了一条缝，这个角度只能看见一个挺尖的下巴，还想继续看时，就被这个人拉扯着带走了。

程哲试着挣脱这个人的禁锢，可是喝得晕乎乎的他哪有反抗的能力，只好软绵绵地被人扯着走，反正他这么大一个人了，总不可能还会被人拐卖了吧。

那个拉着自己的人忽然停下脚步，使得程哲没反应过来，撞上了那个人的背，那人身材略瘦，背部没什么软肉，撞得程哲鼻子发疼。

“叮咚——咚咚咚！”

就在程哲吃痛揉着鼻子的时候，那个扯着他的人停在一扇门前，一开始按着门铃，下一秒却急促地将门敲得咚咚响，程哲不解，微睁着茫然的眼，看着这扇门。

门被打开了，站在房内的男人闪过一丝惊喜，可是脸很快的就沉了下来，仿佛那一瞬的惊喜是错觉似的。

在房内的男人欲开口说话时，那个抓着程哲手腕的男人先发生，夺取了发言权：“既然学长如此寂寞的话，那我送你一个玩具，好好享用吧。”

随即又扯着程哲的手腕子，把他扔给了房内的男人。

男人稳稳地接住了被扔过来的程哲，想要开口说点什么，还没发声就被截断了话语：“学长好好享用，吃之前务必先清洗干净。”说完就自觉地将门“啪”地一关，便施施然离去。


	2. 002

程哲被人抱在怀里，宽大的胸脯让他感到舒适，身上清爽的薄荷味沐浴露的味道让他感到很舒服，心里的躁动渐渐被屏蔽，取而代之的是一阵心痒难耐，他闭着眼睛，像八爪鱼似的巴住这个舒适之处。

温旭摔门走后，余枫抱着程哲呆愣了好一会儿，当程哲在他怀里发出一声满足的餍足声时，余枫才回过神来，略有嫌弃地把程哲扔向床上。

喝醉酒的程哲不会嫌弃柔软的床，在被扔到床上后，就搂住了枕头还顺势占了大半张床。

余枫看着程哲的行为，本来因温旭而不好的心情现在就更糟糕了一些，他有些嫌弃地从程哲手里强行夺下枕头，只用一只手就把他提到浴室，扔进了浴缸，也不管他，扔下一句“自己洗澡”就直接转身出去。

过了好一会儿，余枫再进浴室时，发现程哲躺在浴缸里呼呼大睡，更不要说什么脱衣服洗澡了。余枫觉得温旭根本就是送了个少爷来让他服侍，心里不满但没有办法，余枫火速地给程哲浑身清洗了一下丢出了浴室。

余枫对这个温旭赠予他玩弄的男孩没有什么兴趣，但也没有让他光着身子睡地板，他好心地让他躺在床上，把被子随便盖在程哲身上，而自己坐在床头，满脸阴云地给助理打电话，给倒霉的助理安排新的工作。

程哲安分地做着梦，不知道是梦到了什么，在余枫打着电话时，他忽然滚到余枫身侧，流着哈喇子，伸手抓起余枫裆下的命根子，吓得余枫差点手机都没拿稳，而受惊的小弟弟也忽然提起了精神。

而程哲抓起余枫小弟的那瞬间，又火速撒手扔了，像抓了个烫手山芋似的，他皱着眉甩了甩手，还把手放到嘴边吹，还念叨着烫。

电话那边的助理注意到余枫异样的动静，刚打算开口问时，余枫就把电话挂断了。

程哲巴着余枫的腿，对着余枫那根肉棒大口吹气，余枫的下体被程哲刺激得愈发精神，而程哲却只吹气，简直是在耍流氓。

余枫冷哼一声，把程哲这种行为当做欲擒故纵，可他现在没有心情跟他玩这种把戏，他只需要谁点的火谁来灭，于是余枫毫不客气地掐住了程哲的双颊，迫使他张开嘴，然后把他的头往下按，让他的嘴含住他的肉棒。

程哲在被抓着含住肉棒后开始抗拒，想要把嘴巴里的肉棒吐出来，而余枫是不会给他这个机会的，他抓着程哲的头发，而自己的下身不断地向程哲口腔做着进进出出的活塞运动，直至他的欲望到达最高点，把液体全部射在了程哲口腔最深处。

咸腥的液体味道并不太好，而还在睡梦中的程哲来不及吞咽，被精液呛到了，禁不住开始剧烈咳嗽，一边咳一边嘴里念叨着“以后再也不想吃热狗了”。因为咳得有些狠了，即使是醉晕了头，程哲也把自己给咳醒了，虽说醒了之后还是迷迷糊糊的。

被程哲点了火的余枫可没想那么轻易放过他，程哲半露在被子外的白嫩臀部闪到了他的眼睛，余枫伸手揉了揉程哲的臀部。虽说臀部肉不多，却捏起来手感极好，是他摸过的屁股中摸着最舒服最满意的。

虽然余枫对程哲的臀部评分很高，但是他并不恋臀，只是揉弄了一会儿，便松了手，随后弄了些润滑液在手指上，朝程哲股间探去。

余枫将润滑液涂在后穴穴口，修长的手指揉弄着穴口的嫩肉，在把穴口揉弄得柔软非常后，准备要将手指插入时，余枫忽然坏心眼大起，把程哲的屁股拽向他的方向，使穴口对着他。

余枫又揉弄了一会儿穴口的嫩肉，便将一根手指插入穴内，手指插入得很顺利，顺着润滑液，后穴将他的整个手指吞入，炙热的肠壁包裹着他的手指。

程哲已经转醒，可是酒精的后坐力还是使他的脑袋晕乎乎的，而他对余枫随意摆弄他的身体也是感到云里雾里，直到手指插入后穴，他才感觉有一丝异样。

他伸手去抓余枫插在他后穴的手指，就在程哲的手抓上余枫的手后，余枫似恶作剧般用手指捣弄起后穴，没抽插几下，余枫又添了手指。

在程哲晕乎乎的脑子终于反应过来这是什么行为后，余枫已经加到三根手指且抽插了好一会儿了，程哲抓着他的手，想阻止他的行为，可是因为酒精致使浑身绵软，手抓着余枫的手的行为看起来更像是自己抓着他的手捅着自己后穴，在有了这意识后，程哲马上撒开了自己的手。

“不要。”程哲小声地拒绝着，微微摆动臀部，想要摆脱余枫手指的侵犯。

程哲酒后的行动说辞都绵软无力，给余枫一种欲拒还迎的感觉，所以余枫不仅没有停下手中的动作，反而变本加厉了，手指抽插后穴的速度也加快了不少。

由于程哲不停扭动腰臀，余枫发力固定住程哲的臀部，似乎带着些许惩罚意味，手指大力地往穴道里捅，只是捅了几下，忽然程哲浑身痉挛。

程哲尽力反抗着，而余枫在程哲痉挛时愣了愣，回过神后，嘴凑到程哲耳边，轻声笑道：“嘴里说着不要，身体却很诚实。刚刚我碰到了你最渴望碰到的点，是不是舒服得没边了？”

对余枫的调笑，程哲羞红了双颊，他不知道该如何反驳，只好咬紧下唇，努力提起些许力气，反抗着余枫的侵犯，可是依旧无济于事。

余枫手指抽插了好一会儿，才把手指撤了出来，又在穴口补了些许润滑剂，揉了揉穴口，将穴口揉得发软，又从自己裆下掏出了自己发硬的肉棒，抵在穴口。

本来程哲在感受到余枫抽离手指后感到松了一口气，可是忽然有个更大的东西抵住穴口时，程哲的心一下子又被揪紧了。

“本来我没想动你的。”余枫握着自己的肉棒，用铃口磨着程哲穴口的嫩肉，慢条斯理地说着，“但是，纵火的人得做灭火的工作，你要做好被我吃得一干二净的觉悟。”


End file.
